starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Thrawn
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, známý spíše jako Thrawn, byl Chisský muž z planety Csilla, který sloužil jako člen Chisské adescence a důstojník v Imperiálním námořnictvu. Thrawn přišel z Neznámých regionů a jeho znalosti o těchto oblastech posloužily císaři Palpatinovi kvůli jeho zájmu o objevování tajemství temné strany síly v Neznámých oblastech. Během Klonových válek Thrawn zkoumal hranice galaxie, aby zjistil, zda může být Galaktická republika dobrým spojencem s Chisskou adescencí a setkala se s Jediským generálem Anakinem Skywalkerem, kterému pomáhal v bitvě. Thrawn dospěl k závěru, že Republika bude špatným spojencem. O několik let později, poté, co se Galaktická republika změnila v Impérium, se mu podařilo i přes ve Flotile silně zakořeněný rasismus vstoupit do Imperiálního námořnictva. Věřil, že pokud pozná nepřátelskou kulturu, umění a filozofii, může nepřítele porazit právě na základě získaných poznatků. V roce 2 PBY byl Thrawn povýšen na velkoadmirála a získal tak velení sedmé flotily kvůli jeho vítězství nad povstáním na Batonnu. Díky úspěchu na Batonnu dostal za úkol lokalizovat a zničit lothalskou povstaleckou buňku.Thrawn objevil, že se povstalci nacházejí na Atollonu a zahájil na tuto základnu útok. Bitva byla pro Impérium úspěšná a většina povstalecké skupin Phoenix byla zničena. Nejdůležitější povstalečtí velitelé ale unikli i s bývalým agentem ISB Kallusem. Impérium navíc utrpělo velké ztráty a Thrawn dostal předpověď své porážky od tajemného tvora citlivého na sílu, známého jako Bendu. V 1 PBY, Thrawn a jeho flotila čelili odporu lothalského obyvatelstva a povstalcům, kteří se snažili osvobodit Lothal. Zatímco velkoadmirál čelil Ezru Bridgerovi na palubě jeho hvězdného destruktoru Chimaera, byla Chimaera napadena purgilly kteří loď odnesli s sebou do hyperprostoru. Tímto se stala planeta Lothal nezávislá na Impériu. Na konci Galaktické občanské války byly Thrawnovy znalosti o neznámých regionech částečně využity zbytky Galaktického Impéria, které unikly do Neznámých regionů a reorganizovaly se do Prvního řádu. Výskyt * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part I * Thrawn, Part II * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn, Part IV * Thrawn, Part V * Thrawn, Part VI * Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow * Star Wars Rebels – "Hera's Heroes" * Star Wars Rebels – "Iron Squadron" * Star Wars Rebels – "An Inside Man" * Star Wars Rebels – "Visions and Voices" * Star Wars Rebels – "Warhead" * Star Wars Rebels – "Through Imperial Eyes" * Star Wars Rebels – "Secret Cargo" * Star Wars Rebels – "Double Agent Droid" * Star Wars Rebels – "Zero Hour" * Thrawn: Alliances * Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore * Star Wars Rebels – "In the Name of the Rebellion" * Star Wars Rebels – "The Occupation" * Star Wars Rebels – "Flight of the Defender" * Star Wars Rebels – "Kindred" * Star Wars Rebels – "Crawler Commandeers" * Star Wars Rebels – "Rebel Assault" * Star Wars Rebels – "Jedi Night" * Star Wars Rebels – "DUME" * Star Wars Rebels – "Wolves and a Door" * Star Wars Rebels – "A World Between Worlds" * Star Wars Rebels – "A Fool's Hope" * Star Wars Rebels – "Family Reunion – and Farewell" * Aftermath: Empire's End * Star Wars: Force Arena Zdroje Wookieepedia Zdroje https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mitth%27raw%27nuruodo